A Secret In All Of Us: Redux
by cakelyn
Summary: I am rewriting my original story to include more plots and details! Everyone has secrets, even Felicity. But what happens after Felicity has a nightmare and goes to the foundry and Oliver just happens to be there. Can she keep her secret? Or will all be revealed? Rated T for language
1. The Beginning of The End

Hey everyone! So I mentioned in a secret to all of us that I wanted to rewrite the story to add more details, plot lines, better timing (as in certain things not being so rushed), more easter eggs, etc. Well here it is! I hope you all enjoy it! Review with any thoughts you'd like to see, or certain items you liked from the last story that you particularly want in this story, or comment just to say hi! :)

Copyright: All the characters are owned by DC and CW and whatnot (I wish they were mine, then this story would be trueeee)

* * *

She couldn't breathe. _I gotta get out. I gotta get out._ She stopped short to look around at her surroundings. The walls towered over her up into the sky, grey, dark, cold. They surrounded her, engulfing her. She started to run straight again, hooking a sharp right at the first corner. Everything looked the same, the same walls, same corners, same coldness. She began to run again, her feet slapping on the concrete, echoing all around her, giving away her position.

 _'Don't forget your training'_ A male voice rang into her head. _'Don't give away your position.'_ Boomed into her head making her stop short.  
'Quiet..I..I gotta be quiet.' She whispered to herself. 'Don't forget your training Felicity. Never forget. Look..look for an alternate exit.' She panted to herself. She started to silently make her way forward again, looking around for anything to help her when she heard someone scream behind her.

'Mom?' Felicity yelled and ran back, towards the source of the scream. She raced towards a figure at the end of the corridor when suddenly everything vanished and she ran into a mansion.

'Mom?' Felicity whispered. Silence. She slowly walked forward to look round. The room she was in was large, a chandelier hung above her with a table directly underneath it. Frames with photographs all sat in a circle around the edge of the table. She picked up one of the frames but the picture was blurred, she looked around and realized every picture was blurred. She dropped the frame and backed away from the table slowly until her back hit something solid. She turned around to see when suddenly the entire room was dark except the fire in the fireplace. On the mantle there was a single photo that wasn't blurred out. It was a family photo of four people. A mother, father, son and daughter. Panicked at the all too familiar photograph she went to throw it into the fireplace when something on the back caught her eye. She flipped it over to find the word **LIAR** in dark red lettering.

'That's what you are Felicity.' A voice came from behind her. Felicity spun around to face Oliver towering over her. 'Did you think I wouldn't find out? The lies. The secrets everything? Who you were, who you are?'

'I couldn't tell you. I just couldn't, I had to protect you-'

'But yet failed.' Another voice called out before a shot rang out and Oliver crippled to the floor. A tall dark figure slowly stalked towards Felicity.

'I've been looking for you.' He hissed out with the tongue of a serpent. 'You know the payment for disobedience.' He said, over enunciating his P. 'Guards.' His voice rang out and before Felicity knew, the room changed again to an open room with grey stone walls. Training mats littered the floor, and workout equipment was scattered around the room.

'No...No.' Felicity shouted. 'This isn't real. I got out. I got OUT.' She screamed.

'Or so you thought.' The mysterious man said with a sly grin. 'That's what we let you believe.' He said and snapped his fingers and guards came out with people Felicity all knew. Oliver, Dig, Thea, Roy, Moira, Laurel even Captain Lance. 'First we will punish you. Then them.' He said then nodded and Felicity felt the first crack of hot pain against her back and screamed.

Felicity shot straight up from her bed with a scream, she was covered in a heavy coating of sweat and was panting. 'Just a dream. Just a dream Felicity.' She kept repeating, while taking deep breaths to calm herself. After 20 minutes of calming her heart rate down she got out of bed, already knowing sleep was not an option anymore. Glancing at her clock, it revealed it was 2:30 in the morning, she knew exactly where to go at this hour. Dressed in yoga pants and a red knitted pullover sweater, she drove her car to the other side of town.

Ten minutes later she pulled into an empty parking lot and got out of her car eyeing the once vibrant colored sign. VERDANT. _It was only patrol tonight Felicity. He doesn't stay late on these nights, calm down he won't be there._ Felicity did a once over for Oliver's bike and found nothing, she looked again for any witnesses before she punched in the code for the back door to the foundry and entered. She descended down the stairs to find all of the lights off, expect the one by the light switch. She made sure Oliver left that light on for if anyone came here in the middle of the night during an emergency, that they could somewhat see where they were going. She stepped off the last step and headed towards the light switches before turning them all on. The basement was instantly illuminated, giving her some form of peace, as if shutting out the darkness she felt in her soul. Her nightmare coming back to her in bursts, the screams, the pain, the fear.

Suddenly become all the much, Felicity stumbled towards her computers where she placed her hands on her desk taking deep breaths in. 'It's okay Felicity. Deep breaths.' She said to herself.

* * *

Oliver emerged from the bathroom, before stopping in his tracks, a little stunned to see all the lights in the foundry on. _I swore I turned them off._ His instincts kicked in, he walked sideways, heel to toe to silence his footsteps and proceeded forward, but stopped when he saw Felicity at the light switch looking around the foundry. curiosity got the better of him when he saw her. He opened his mouth to call out her name when he saw her face change from neutral to a mix of fear and pain in one. She rushed to her computers and braced her hands against the sides. 'It's okay Felicity. Deep breaths.' He heard her say as he could hear and visible see her chest expand and contract. A minute later her back straightened and she stood back up, running her hands across her face, back into her hair. Something was off about her tonight, clearly. Not wanting to spook her, he remained in the shadows as she walked around the foundry.

* * *

Felicity began to walk around the foundry, more like pace to ease her mind. She stopped when she came across Oliver's crate he brought home from the island. She ran her fingers along the wooden curve of his bow. She picked it up and grabbed an arrow next to her, nocking it. Raising the bow to chest level, she pulled the string back to her mouth. Softening the clench of her hand on the grip. _Never forget your training._ Hissed into her brain.  
'Use your mouth as an anchor.' She breathed out. 'Lower your elbow and..release' She released the string and the arrow flew through the air, hitting dead center on the target Oliver uses at the other side of the foundry. She reached behind and fired another arrow. Then another. And another. Each quicker than the last. Each one hitting dead center, splitting the previous arrow straight down the center. 'If only you could see me now.' She bit out. Turning and putting the bow away, she scrubbed her hands over her face, before moving to her temples, rubbing in small circles.

* * *

Oliver watched from the shadows as she used his bow, impressed with her accuracy, but furthering his curiosity. She turned to put his bow away when he slowly walked towards her

'Felicity-' He said next to her alarming her. She grabbed his outstretched hand and placed her foot under his tripping him, she spun herself and him until his body hit the ground with her on top, her hand tight on his throat with her other hand behind her in a fist.

'Oliver? Oh god.' She stood up, backing away from him. 'I'm so sorry. I-' She stopped and paused while he stood up and rubbed his neck. 'What the hell Oliver!' She yelled and him, earning a confused look from Oliver. 'Stop sneaking up on me like that!'

'Coming from the person who just flipped me..' He said slowly.

'Right. Sorry. But still, you know not to sneak up on me with your ninja skills, I hate it.'

'I didn't want to disturb you.'

'Thank-disturb me..how long have you been here? How long have you been watching me?'

'I guess the whole time, I came out after showering to find you roaming around here, I was about to call out your name when you stopped at my case.' His gaze drifted towards his archery target on the other side of the basement, he turned back to see Felicity slightly blush before she placed her hands on her face and rubbed her eyes.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, I just..'

'It's fine, really. But why didn't you tell me?'

'What was I suppose to say? Hey, not only can I hack into things, but I also know my way around a bow as well, because that would have seemed like 'such' a normal conversation.' She snapped out.

'You couldn't have told me any other time? Is there anything else you'd like to mention?' Oliver snapped back, feeling his frustration rise quickly. Felicity stepped back after he finished his sentence, her nightmare hitting her like a freight train _'That's what you are Felicity.' A voice came from behind her. Felicity spun around to face Oliver towering over her. 'Did you think I wouldn't find out? The lies. The secrets everything? Who you were, who you are?'_ Fear began to rise up and she felt her throat clench as she slowly back away. _  
_'Felicity?' Oliver asked slowly and took a step towards her and reached out for her.  
'NO..no..don't, don't touch me...I can't...just stay ba..' Felicity gasped out her fragmented sentences before she felt her eyes watering and the room slowly began to spin. 'I'm sorry.' She whispered before bolting out of the room towards the back alley entrance. She burst threw the door and fell onto the side wall of the club, turning around she slid down until she was sitting, pulling her kneels up to her chest, hiding her face in the small space between.

'Felicity?' She heard a panicked voice. 'Felicity?!' Next thing she new the voice was right next to her. 'Felicity.' Oliver said softly and bent down, sitting down next to her. She hadn't realized she was sobbing until Oliver pulled her into his lap, rubbing circles on her back.  
'It's okay Felicity, its okay.' He whispered.  
'I'm sorry I just, had a bad nightmare.'  
'It's okay, I get them too, just focus on breathing.' Felicity slowly started to take deep breaths in and out. Not long after her breathing was in sync with Oliver's breathing. She was starting to feel her eyes droop when she started to feel jostled as Oliver picked them up. Bringing them back down stairs and onto the couch Oliver brought in after Felicity insisted for the nights he stayed late. He laid against the back of the couch as placed her in front so her back was against his chest. If she hadn't been so tired so wouldn't been babbling about being snuggled up on a couch with Oliver Queen.

'My father taught me how to use a bow and arrow when I was very little. I picked it back up again when I was a teenager, but I..I don't like to talk about it.'  
'How come?'  
'It makes me think of my family. It makes me think of a lot of bad stuff what happened when I was younger.'  
'I'm sorry for pushing you.'  
'It's okay Oliver.' Oliver placed his arm around her waist and pulled Felicity closer to him, within minutes he felt her breathing even out before his eyes slowly start to droop.

* * *

Diggle descended down the stairs next morning to find Oliver and Felicity curled up the couch they kept down there. He saw Oliver poke his head up and put his fingers to his lips in a 'hush' signal before de-tangling himself from Felicity.

'Exciting night Oliver?' Diggle said with a smile as Oliver approached. His smile quickly disappeared when he saw Oliver's face. 'What's wrong?'  
'Last night, Felicity came here..Or well this morning after a bad nightmare'  
'Okay..we've had some particularly bad missions lately, do you think it's from that? Maybe she needs a break to clear her head. She has been pushing herself lately Oliver.'  
'I know, but I don't think it's from that.' Oliver said and pointed towards the arrows Felicity fired.

'You mean..she?' Diggle question and Oliver nodded.  
'When I approached her after, I catch her off guard, and she knocked me down. Like physically, without a bit of hesitation or struggle, threw my entire body weight to the ground. Later she revealed that she doesn't like to talk about her past regarding, her archery skills because it reminds her of her family and her past, which she said a lot of bad stuff happened when she was younger.'  
'Well Oliver, some people do like to have a personal life, everyone has secrets. I don't doubt that something is clearly up, but if she doesn't want to talk..don't push it. It won't end well. I will admit that I am curious about how she learned her training skills. I've trained with her and most of the time, it looks like she has two left feet. That's not something you can easily hide..you of all people know that fighting is a primal instinct that. Oliver if you are right, something like that must have taken years of training to hide.'

'Which it did.' Felicity voiced called out behind them.

'Felicity..we're just worried about you. I mean your new found fighting skills. Your new found archery skills?' Oliver said, walking towards her. He stopped when she put her hand up.

'And how many secrets did you bring back from that island Oliver? Then how many of those secrets did you tell john or I? I didn't question when Sara resurfaced from the dead. Or any of the number of times you brought me ridiculous lies down to me last year. I didn't poke and prod into your past Oliver. Least you could do is extend me that same courtesy. Because if you continue to, you may not like what you find.' Felicity finished before grabbing her stuff and leaving.

'Oh yeah, something is definitely up Oliver.'  
'I know what you're going to say Dig, she just needs her space but-'  
'Not this time Oliver...I've seen that type of rage in people's eyes before. That voice. I knew Felicity had a guarded wall, but something tells me a storm is about to knock it down, and the fallout? It Doesn't look good.'

* * *

Here is the end of the first chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it!  
Review is loveeeee!

-cake


	2. On the run

Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but here's the next chapter. I am still going to incorporate A secret in all of us, but i'm going to make this darker and a bit different. I think I may give Felicity some powers, let me know how you feel about that.  
Also in this story: Thea, roy and Sara know everything and are involved with Team Arrow, Moira, won't die, but likes Felicity.  
Also: I may not make Felicity and Oliver together...not sure yet..

* * *

'I'm worried Lilly. Last night I couldn't control myself'  
'What happened?'  
'I went to the foundry after a nightmare. Oliver wasn't suppose to be there'  
'But he was wasn't he?'  
'He saw me use his bow..accurately. I flipped him cause he snuck up on me. He and John started asking question and I just left.'  
'Do you think they will stop?' Felicity paused and sighed.  
'No.' She replied, she heard the woman intake a breath and left it out, the line remaining silent for a few moments, then she heard the elevator doors ding, knowing it would be Oliver and Digg.  
'Leave.' Lilly said then the line went dead.

* * *

'Do you think she will be here today?' Oliver asked.  
'I don't know' Digg replied. 'If she hadn't said what she did, maybe.'  
'But?'  
'But she did. I don't know if she thinks things will go back to normal, or if she won't want to confront us. This is uncharted territory Oliver. We've known Felicity for how long now? And this is the first time either of us are seeing this reaction from her? There are just too many variables.' Digg finished as the elevator dinged, signaling their floor was next. When the doors opened Oliver stepped out first followed by Digg, they rounded the corner to see Felicity's desk empty. Her chair was slightly ajar. Digg turned to see the stairs doors closing.  
'She's not here, maybe she'll just come later or take the day off.' Oliver sighed. Digg walked past him towards her desk. He grabbed her coffee cup to see steam still rising and held it to Oliver, before looking back at the computer screen.  
'She's running.' Digg said.  
'How can you be sure? She could have just gone to get something.'  
'She deleted all her files on the computer. Call Roy and Thea, tell them to get to the foundry, she might go there next. I'm going to try to go find her in the building.' Dig turned and ran towards the stairs after Felicity.

* * *

After Lilly hung up, Felicity quickly typed on her computer, accessing a protocol she installed when she first got promoted, it would erase all files with her name on it, essentially erasing her, severing any ties. She started it then quickly got up, when she heard the second ding for the elevators she ran towards the stairs, entering the stairwell as the doors opened and Oliver stepped out. She ran down a couple of flights before she ducked into a random level. She smoothed out her clothes and calmed her breathing to not alarm anyone, nodding her head at two coworkers who passed by her. before she went into the ladies room. She took out her phone removing the battery and sim card, running it under the sink destroying it.

* * *

Digg ran down the stairs when he stopped at two men in the stairwell.  
'Have you two seen Felicity Smoak come through here at all?'  
'Yeah, she was on the floor above us, 23. I think she went to the ladies room, which is weird, that floor is usually empty right now cause we all go out to lunch.'  
'Thanks.' Digg said and bolted up towards the next floor, sending a text to Oliver saying where he was.

* * *

Felicity was putting her hair up when she heard the door open, she stepped behind the corner and watched to see who it was, holding her breath when Digg came into view.  
'Felicity? We just want to talk.' John called out. He turned to Felicity standing in front of him, she kicked her leg out hitting him in the stomach, pushing him backwards. She moved closer, jumping up she spun and kicked him as he fell and hit his head on the sink, knocking him out. She bent down to check his pulse, then grabbed his side arm, dismantling it.  
'Don't want anyone getting seriously injured.' She whispered. 'Sorry John.'

* * *

Oliver ran into the bathroom as Dig was getting up, rubbing his head.  
'Dig!' Helping him up.  
'What happened? Did Felicity?'  
'We need to get to the foundry now.' He said as he reassembled his side arm. 'She's a lot more dangerous then either of us couldn't thought.'

* * *

When Felicity entered the foundry, she used the side exit, cautiously, scoping the place to see if anyone was there. After a once around, she moved towards her computers, accessing her hidden protocol. She started to shut down and lock the computers when she felt an arm wrap around her neck and pull her backwards, she turned and elbowed her assailant in the nose, she turned to see Oliver, he grabbed her wrist and twisted her into him, locked her arms and body against him.  
'What is going on Felicity?' He asked. She only grunted and struggled to get free, he only tightened his hold against her. Oliver looked at John, then towards the computers to see that she was trying to lock them. Unconsciously he had loosened her hold, allowing Felicity squirm away, she turned and kicked him as john grabbed her from behind, she lifted her body up and forced it down, throwing both her and john to the ground. She kicked Oliver again, then grabbed Dig's side arm and placed her arm on his chest and pushed him into Oliver, both of the men falling. Oliver went to stand when Dig grabbed him, stopping him.  
Felicity had the gun trained on the two of them.

'What, are you going to shoot us?' Dig asked spitefully.  
'I'd like to avoid that.' She quietly said. 'Stay away, stay out.' She said then turned her she turned the gun and fired into the monitor. When Oliver and Dig looked back she was gone.

* * *

 _ **One day earlier**_

The whole day had Felicity had felt as if someone was watching her, normally she would brush it off, but something felt..off.  
'You okay?' Oliver asked, startling her.  
'What? Ye-yeah.' She stuttered. 'Sorry you startled me, I was just thinking.'  
'About?'  
'Nothing that concerns you, just..looking at my life is all.'  
'You know Felicity, the offer still stands if you need someone to talk to, i'm always just a phone call away.'  
'Thanks.'  
'Want a ride to the foundry?'  
'No, i'm all set tonight, I have some paperwork to finish. Since tonight is just a patrol, will you be fine f I skip? Catch up on my sleep?'  
'Yeah, of course. You look run down. See you tomorrow.' Oliver said as he walked towards the elevator.  
'Night.' She replied. When Oliver got on the elevator she got up and left for the garage, overtly looking for anything out of place.

When she arrived home, her apartment door was slightly ajar, she placed her purse outside and slowly entered, her senses of full alert. Everything looked in it's place. _Almost too perfect_ She thought to herself when she heard the floorboard creak behind her. Spinning around, she was confront by a man in all black with a black mask. He threw his palm against her chest, sending her backwards falling. She kicked her legs, tripping him as he approached her. She got on top of him and grabbed his throat.  
'What do you want?' She yelled but he only laughed.  
'I bet you thought you could've escaped us. Guess you're not as good as everyone said you were with covering your tracks Fee.'  
'Jackson?' She said surprised. She removed her hand and got off of him as he removed his mask, coughing.  
'Damn girl, still as strong as you were, what is it now, 4 years ago?'  
'What are you doing here Jack? if they find me, if they find you!' She said to him as she got up, getting waters for them.  
'That's why I am here.' He said following her. 'He found a pretty good lead on you. I stalled as long as I could, but he's pissed you've been gone this long, he's ready to clean house instead of bringing you back.'  
'What, how?'  
'Queen Consolidated. You being Mr. Queen's secretary-'  
'Assistant' she interjected  
'Whatever, you being his assistant brought publicity. It alerted some friends of ours. Lilly and I did the best to cover you, but one slipped through.' He said and pulled a piece of paper out from his pocket handing it to her. It was a exert from the Moira's press conference announcing herself as candidate, in the background half of her face was circled. 'Obviously there was dispute among many if it was you or not, but he wants it looked at.'  
'And he sent you?'  
'Yep. I know you're trying hard, but you may want to find a new line of work, new life even possibly. God forbid Queen or his bodyguard find out, it'll make things worse.'  
'They won't-'  
'You know the rules we sent down Fee. I've already called Lilly, they even start to get a whiff, you're out. Clear?'  
'Clear.'  
'Stay safe Fee.' He said before leaving Felicity alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Felicity stopped into a drug store and bought hair scissors, brown hair dye and a few prepaid cellphones, then checked into a hotel a few towns over before making her first call.  
'Hello?'  
'Sara? It's Felicity.'  
'Felicity! What's going on, Oliver just called me.'  
'They found me, or almost did. I can't stay. Please don't tell Oliver or anyone. I'm trusting you Sara. You know what they ill do if they find any of you.'  
'...I don't like it, but fine.'  
'I'll come back when it's safe to explain myself to them...is John okay?'  
'Concussion, nothing major. But he's pissed, he wants answers.' Sara said aggravated.  
'I'm sorry I just can't right now. Listen, if someone does happen, this phone will be on. ONLY for emergencies and ONLY for you, Sara. Give me your word.  
'..you have it.'  
'Thank you.' She sighed then hung up. She went to the bathroom and started to work on herself, transforming herself into a new person.

* * *

 _'The great thing about being a woman is how easy we can transform ourselves.' A woman said and she walked up behind Felicity. She was a tall petite woman with dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes._  
 _'Men can transform also.' Felicity replied._  
 _'Yes, but not as well, now come on, up. Lets practice.'_  
 _'Why Tori? This is so pointless, I'll never be able to do things other agents can.'_  
 _'Why do you say that?'_  
 _'Nothing...just something I overheard Jim say..'_  
 _'What did he say?_  
 _'That I was too young, too inexperienced for this mission. He was yelling at someone, I'm guessing j-'_  
 _'Felicity, Jim has...always been-'_  
 _'An ass?'_  
 _'Yes' Tori said lightly chuckling. 'But he has always been overprotective. He likes to dramatize everything. I'll admit you're a little younger than most people, but all of us here have seen you're potential. You have greatness inside of you, you just wait. Now come on, start with the brown wig and the first outfit. Become a new person Felicity.'  
She walked into the changing room and secured the brown wig, getting dressed she stepped out.  
'I still look the same. Just as a brunette.' Felicity huffed out.  
'Come here, put these in.' Tori said and handed her contacts, she placed them, then looked at the mirror. 'See when you changed your clothes, it gives people the assumption that they've seen you before, but when you change you're hair and eyes, their brain automatically writes it off. Your once light blue eyes, hold a delicate green, mixed with the brunette hair, offsets your skin tone. If you go with crazy things, people will notice, but find the correct combination, you're a new person. The reason you look the same, is being your brain is hardwired to find your features.' Tori finished and Felicity nodded, still unsure of herself. 'Greatness Felicity. Just wait and see.'_

* * *

Thea and Roy came downstairs to find John nursing a bump on his head with and ice pack, and Oliver picking up pieces of a destroyed monitor.  
'What happened here? Are you two okay?' Thea asked concerned.  
'Yeah.' Oliver replied gruffly.  
'Where's Felicity? What's going on.'  
'We don't know kid.' Dig said angrily.  
'It was like she just changed, became a new person overnight, something had to of happened.'  
'Okay?' Thea said confused.  
'All files of Felicity are deleted, anything related to her are gone, like she never existed. This computer wasn't finished deleting when she shot it-'  
'But without her, we can't retrieve anything.' Thea finished.  
'I can take it to Lyla, something or someone at Argus might be able to retrieve something, but this is Felicity, she is clearly good enough to hide things from us.'  
'Still worth a shot John.' Oliver said. 'We will find her and bring her home.' He said, Thea and Roy left to go check out Felicity's apartment, while John called Lyla to come to the foundry.

* * *

Let me know what you guys think!


	3. Do we know her?

Hey guys! This is the first chapter I am introducing Felicity's powers. It's a smaller chapter to contain the subject, I don't want to create a big scene so if it doesn't flow, it be hard to fix the issue

Let me know how you feel about it!

* * *

Thea and Roy came down the stairs a little while later to find Lyla in the foundry with the guys working on Felicity's destroyed computer.  
'What did you guys find?' Oliver asked.  
'We found this' Thea said and handed him a piece of paper. 'It's a snippet from a news article that covered mom's mayoral campaign. Felicity, or well half of her face is circled. Unless you've seen her enough, it's honestly hard to tell who it is.'  
'Anything else?' John asked.  
'That was the thing, her apartment had usually items in it, toiletries, wall art, movies and such but nothing personal. No clothes missing, nothing missing, none that we could tell at least.'  
'To be honest none of us have ever seen inside her apartment.' Oliver stated 'She never revealed much about her past, friends, family.'  
'Did she not reveal anything, or is it because we never asked. Other than her file from QC and some light digging Oliver dig when he first checked into her, we don;t know much about her.' John said

'Which, that ideally makes it easier if she ever wanted to pack up and leave, her friends and family are all standing in this room, no outside people that could reveal something.' Lyla spoke up. 'It looks like our Felicity is turning out to be ghost. At the moment, what I can tell from this computer is Felicity Smoak is a figment of our imagination. There's nothing on her, obviously there are a few people that can validate us, Mrs. Queen, Ms. Rochev and maybe a few coworkers but that's all.'  
'Everytime there was a public outing, she always stayed in the shadows, even when I promoted her, anything PR related always included me, never her.' Oliver said curiously.  
'Meaning she wanted to avoid the public eye.' Lyla said.  
'Maybe someone is after her.' Roy concluded. 'This article proves that, she got caught in the public eye.'  
'Before Felicity left...she told us to stay away and stay out.' John said.  
'yeah so?'  
'Maybe we should.'  
'John!.' Thea said. 'I know you're mad but-'  
'I'm mad, but that isn't driving my opinion, look at what we've discovered in the last few days, and we haven't even scratched the surface, who knows what we are up against, how can we know that we can even trust her?'  
'We can trust her John, we put our lives in her hands every night-'  
'John has a point Oliver.' Lyla interrupted. 'We know nothing about Felicity, if that's even her name. Every stone we upturn linked to her leads nowhere. At this point, should we look for her, yes. Carefully. And not as friends wanting to bring her home, but as people who want answers, we need to approach this carefully, we don't know who or what will be waiting for us.'  
'There's something that...that we haven't voiced yet.' Thea said. 'What if she is trying to protect us from something, from someone? If you think about it nothing is tying us to her, what if she did that on purpose?'  
'She knows we can protect ourselves.' Oliver stated.  
'Does she?' John asked. 'Look at how she fought the two of us Oliver, and how well she has manage to hide that, any of this, that's not something you pick up off the streets, or learn over a few years.'  
'That does give me an idea John, we can use details that we've learned to try to attempt to pinpoint where she learned her skills. Argus has many databases and resources, who knows what we could find if we plug in a few details.' Lyla offered.  
'Okay.' John said hesitantly. 'Lets start.'

* * *

Felicity walked towards an older looking cabin, she had driven through miles of woods to find it, it was like a labyrinth of woods, you had to know the correct directional pattern to find the place. She knocked on the door twice before it opened

'Lilly' Felicity breathed out and stepped forward to hug her, Lilly fully embracing it.  
'Good to see you Fee. Scared us for a moment there.'  
'You weren't the only one.' Felicity chuckled, Lilly turned around avoiding Felicity's eyes. 'What is it? Is it Jack? Is he alright?' She asked panicked.  
'No, no. He's fine but we found something out..there's good news and bad news, which do you want first?'  
'Good.'  
'Even though you were spotted in the picture, after Jack's briefing, no one suspects anything.'  
'But?'  
'But when you initiated the fail safe, it alerted them, they somehow got wind of it and tried to access the file dump.'  
'Oh god, what did they get?'  
'So far, nothing. That we can tell but I don't think they will stop looking the thing is-'  
'If I didn't initiate it, then they wouldn't have known anything was up.' Felicity said and sat down on the couch, holding her head in her hands. 'God, I should've just told them.'  
'Felicity that would've just caused more trouble, for all of us.' Lilly said and sighed, sitting next to her. 'What are the chances they will leave this alone?'  
'Not likely.'  
'Did you delete everything?'  
'I hope, I didn't have much time to look over everything Lilly.' felicity snapped.  
'I know. I'm sorry, I know you must be kicking yourself right now.'  
'What if we still kept to the plan?'  
'Are you nuts?'  
'Think about it Felicity. Without Queen over your shoulder, without us watching your every move and playing part time vigilante, we will have more time.'  
'The longer I wait Lilly, the more they will resent me.'  
'You go back now, you risk all their lives, risk everything we've been working for!'  
'Everything you've been working for!' Felicity yelled back. 'I had a life, friends. People I called my family.'  
'But it wasn't real!' Lilly yelled back. 'Was it? That isn't who you are Felicity, and you know it.'  
'Enough!' Felicity yelled and a red wave released from her, making all the lights and windows in the house shatter.  
'Felicity..' Lilly gasped as she looked at Felicity, her eyes pupils growing red.  
'I'm sorry...' Felicity said and back away slowly, before she turned and ran out of the cabin, leaving Lilly behind.

* * *

 _'Where am I going?' Felicity said to a guard as they walked down a long hallway. They stopped at a pair of steel doors before the guard entered his pass code, opening them. He pushed her in and pulled her towards the desk, located at the head of the room._  
 _'Felicity.' A man said as he emerged from the left, moving towards the desk, He towered over Felicity making her feel small and insecure. 'Do you know why you are here?'_  
 _'No sir.'_  
 _'We've seen you over the past several years, you were undisciplined when you first came here, were you not?'_  
 _'I wouldn't call-'_  
 _'That was a rhetorical question.'_  
 _'Oh, you didn't make that very apparent..sir.' She said quietly as he chuckled._  
 _'Regardless, you've grown to be one of our best agents, after some discussion between Tori, Jim and myself, Tori and I agreed that you were ready.'_  
 _'Ready for what?' She asked and the man looked at the guard, giving him a nod then the guard released his grip on her arm and left them room._  
 _'We want to give you the power to be invincible.' He said with a grin. 'The power to...control things.'_  
 _'I don't understand..'_  
 _'We are going to turn you into a weapon my dear.' Tori said as she entered the room, followed by Jim._  
 _'They want to inject you with dangerous experimental drugs to access any secret talents you may have Felicity.' Jim bite out. 'It's dangerous and reckless, don't do it.'_  
 _'I'm sorry what?' Felicity asked._  
 _'It doesn't sound as hair brained as Jim is making it. Every person has access to a limited part of their brain, scientists have theorized what would happen if we accessed a large portion, theories have been raised that abilities could occur. However, we found that only a select few have the correct genetic sequence that will bond with the chemicals.' Tori said._  
 _'Jim disagrees with this?' Felicity asked._  
 _'Strongly.' Jim replied._  
 _'I'll do it, but I don't want Jim involved at all.' Felicity stated._  
 _'Felicity don't do thi-' Jim was cut off when the man behind the desk rose his hand in a stopping motion,_  
 _'I'm done letting you make decisions for my Jim, i'm 18, I can make my own decisions.' Felicity said and turned away leaving the room._  
 _'Tori, don't let her do this.' He said and Tori only had a neutral face, frustrated he left the room after Felicity._

 _'I told you she doesn't trust him, not anymore. Not for a long time.' Tori said and the man nodded._  
 _'What chances do you think she has? Or completing..surviving.'_  
 _'She's survived up til this point, she a fighter. She's ready. I told her when she first got here she was destined for greatness._

* * *

Here you go, this chapter is a bit shorter, I wanted to introduce this element of Felicity having powers slowly, and not in a large segment. I wanted to see how it would play out and how you guys like it before I continued with developing it within the story.  
If you guys like it let me know! (P.s. I'm going for a almost scarlett witch vibe, not the character, just the power segment. I also might mix it with weather or earthy, not sure yet.  
Let me know if you guys like it! If not I'll figure something out!  
And don't worry I'll have plenty of Felicity ass kicking scenes soon!

As always review is love, and ideas are golden!


End file.
